Emotional Energy Spectrum (ME-2)
Emotional Energy Spectrum ME-2.jpg "The language of the mystic arts long predates human civilization. The first sorcerers called the use of this language spells. But if that word offends your modern sensibilities you can call it a program, the source code that shapes reality. We harness energy...drawn from other dimensions of the Multiverse fueled by emotions: we use the emotional energy spectrum...to cast spells...to conjure shields...and weapons...to make magic!" Overview The Emotional Energy Spectrum is an energy field that is fuelled by the emotions of all sentient beings. Inadvertently, sentient beings created seven unique forms of energy based on their emotions, with a color unique to the emotion. The Monitors were the first to discover and harness this field. The Monitors eventually chose to harness the emotions of several different colors. They also discovered that the farther one is away from the center of the Spectrum, the more control the energy has on the wielder. Rage Red is one of the energies far from the center, and represents the emotion of rage/anger. Using a person's rage, they are able to tap into the red light. One of the user's most valuble benefits from harnessing the red energy of rage is the ability to absorb the aggression of others and add it to their own well of power. However, extensive use of Red/Rage based energy without appeal to Blue/Hope, Purple/Compassion, or Green/Willpower, will render the user blinded by their pain and rage, becoming a shell of their former self, eroding their physical form until they wither and expire. Self Orange is another energy away from the center, and represents the emotion of avarice/greed. Wielders of the orange light have been shown to become twisted by their greed, and obsessively guard their property and steal possessions from others. Users of this light have been able to extend their lifes, do to a gluttonous desire for more life. Doubt Yellow is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of doubt. Possibly the most misunderstood of the colors, for millennia, Yellow was called the color of fear, since beings capable of instilling great fear in others were the most capable of wielding this power. However, later Sorcerers of Earth would not that in fact it could be harnessed by those who possessed merely a healthy skepticism about matters. Leading many to hypothesize, that properly understood, none of the colors appeal to something morally bad, a premise later taken up by Doctor Impossible. The Yellow energy of fear was harnessed by many to prolong life. Some have also been able to heal themsevles at an enahnced rate, but they must endure intense pain to do so. Will Green is the color in the center of the spectrum, and represents the ability to self regulate emotions. It has also been more poetically referred to as the emotion of willpower. This color has no influence on the wielder, and can only be controlled by one who has an indomitable will that can overcome the excesses or deficiencies of character that defined the other colors. Mastery of the color of Willpower allows sorcerers to create energy constructs out of the green energy. The stronger the will, the stronger the object created. Hope Blue is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of hope. The blue light is capable of being wielded by a being who can find hope in their darkest hours, and bring hope for the future to others when they have lost all of theirs. The blue light is one of the most powerful waves of the spectrum, but it is also one of the most difficult to wield and understand, and requires the green light of willpower to fully work. When understood and utilized with the green energy of will, Sorcerers have been able to alter Time itself. Others have also been capable of healing themselves at an enhanced rate. Compassion Purple is a color farther from the center, and represents the emotion of compassion. The indigo light can be wielded by one with great compassion for other beings, and, like some other colors, can manipulate the other energies of the emotional spectrum. Those with a mastery of the purple light of compassion have been able to heal others, and perform the technique of astral projection. Love Pink, like the red energy of rage, is the other color furthest from the center, and represents the emotion of love. Like compasssion, the power associated with the pink energy of love denotes power derived from relationships, in contrast to Rage, Self, Doubt, Will, and Hope, which range from necessarily to possibly individual in nature. Those who are capable of great love, who have lost their loves, or been rejected are capable of wielding the violet light. Like the red energy of rage, those guided solely by pink light of love, become obssessed with a person, or their mental image of a person, and loose focus on themsevles to an unhealthy degree. TBD/Sorrow Archons of Order "The Archon's of order only truly value the green energy of self-regulation because to them it is the only source of power that is not associated with an emotion, meaning it could be controlled and allowed detachment. They permit the blue energy of hope and purple energy of compassion and tolerate the yellow energy of fear because they can easily be controlled." Archons of Chaos See Also *Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-2 Category:Concepts Category:Energy